Game Day
by AlexJ69
Summary: Lazard takes time out of his day to spend with his brother Rufus. OOC, fluff, rated for incest and boy kissing boy


_Disclaimer: Not mine, though I wish_

_Pairings: Rufus/Lazard_

_Rating: Teen_

_AN: Written for the kissing meme on LJ. _

* * *

'_Do not skip down the hall. Do not skip down the hall. Do NOT skip down the hall.' _Rufus played the mantra in his mind over and over again, concentrating on it to hide his excitement.

It was game day for the soon-to-be vice president, and he was ecstatic. Once a week, and Rufus got to pick the day so it would be a surprise, the blond teen's older half brother Lazard would drop everything he was doing and spend the rest of the day with Rufus.

Rufus had picked Monday, the busiest day of the week for the entire Shinra corporation. He had chosen this day mostly to test Lazard. Rufus wanted to see if Lazard really would stop working just to spend the entire day with him.

The elevator that would take him to his brother's office came into view. _'Do not skip down the hall.' _Rufus reminded himself again.

Young Shinra stepped out of the elevator. He had to swallow down a grin that was threatening to split his face.

Rufus walked up to Lazard's desk, spring in his step, and waited for the older blond to finish his phone call turn around and acknowledge him.

The younger sibling only had to wait a few moment's before Lazard was facing him, blue eyes peering at him though his stylish glasses. The SOLDIER director smiled and placed a white gloved hand over the mouth piece of the phone. "Good morning, Rufus, what can I do for you today?"

The grin that the teen had been hiding since he left his apartment finally appeared. "I pick today, Lazard."

One perfectly sculpted golden eye-brow arched. "Are you sure? You do realize it's Monday, don't you?"

"Mmmhmm." Rufus nodded still smiling.

"And you know that if you chose today, you will have to wait until sometime next week before we can do this again?" Lazard's tone was slightly chastising but mostly playful. It never mattered what kind of mood the director was in, when it came to Rufus he always had a smile and sweet or playful words.

"Shesh, Lazard, I know that. I'm not stupid." Rufus rolled his eyes.

"Very well then, today it is." Lazard went back to his phone call as set aside the stack and stacks of paperwork that sat neatly on his desk. "General Sephiroth, I apologize, but I must cut our conversation short. Something very important has just come up." Lazard ended the call.

Rufus flushed. Lazard really would drop everything just to spend time with him. The young Shinra was overcome with emotion. Sometimes he though he loved his brother too much, and not just as a brother.

"So, what's the game today," Lazard asked, walking around his desk.

"Hide and Seek." There was a devilish look in the youth's icy eyes.

"Very well." The older agreed.

The playing zone was restricted to the 47th and 48th floors of the Shinra Tower, where Lazard knew they wouldn't be in anyone's way. The brother's took turns, with one hiding in a discrete location, while the other would search both floors trying to find the other. The only rules were, they couldn't leave the play zone, and they couldn't go to the security room to check the tapes. (Though Lazard had been tempted many times to do just that)

It was Rufus turn to hide, and Lazard had been searching for him for the last half hour. The director was becoming frustrated thinking that Rufus had either left the designated zone, or...

Lazard's head turned and he shot a glance down a corridor that held only two apartments. One happened to be his own. The director tried to remember if he had given Rufus a key in case of emergency's. He couldn't recall. Only one way to find out.

The older blond entered his apartment. He called out, "Rufus, I know you're in here, I checked the security tapes." It was a lie, but probably the easiest way to draw his younger brother out.

"That's cheating." Rufus stepped out from Lazard's coat closet.

Lazard laughed. "So it is. However, you just reviled your location to the enemy, without knowing if his information was valid."

Rufus looked stunned. It irked him to no end that Lazard always seemed able to outwit him.

"That was low, Lazard. Totally uncool. It was sneaky," Rufus whined.

"Yeah? Well so is this," Lazard had both hands on Rufus' sides and started tickling him.

Rufus squealed and as he tried to escape the torture that had him laughing and screaming like a little girl, he fell backwards onto the floor. Lazard followed, falling on top of his sibling, fingers still tickling across his body.

"Please, Lazard...I'm gonna pee if you don't stop." Rufus was flailing his arms and kicking his legs.

Lazard eased up, but then made no move to get off of the boy. Rufus' laughter trickled down into soft pants. He looked into his brother's eyes and his face turned crimson. Lazard's own face was so close that Rufus could feel his hot breath ghosting across his skin.

The brother's lay like that, just staring into each other's eyes, feeling each other's heartbeats, before Rufus broke the silence.

"Lazard, are you gonna...?"

"Kiss you?"

"Kiss me." It was no longer a question but a demand.

The older brother lowered his head the last few inches, until soft lips were touching soft lips. It was no more than a whisper at first.

"Rufus?" Lazard moaned.

"Please?" Rufus begged.

Then they were kissing. Really kissing. The teen opened his mouth and met his brother's tongue halfway with his own, hoping to Gaia he was doing it right. Lazard dominate the kiss, sucking on Rufus' wet muscle, letting their teeth clash, and swallowing the younger's breath.

Somewhere along the way, Rufus entangled his fingers into Lazard's hair, while Lazard wrapped his arms around Rufus waist, pulling him even deeper into the tongue twist.

Both boy's were red in the face, breathing hard, and both felt as if their bodies were on fire by the time the intimate exchange ended.

"Rufus...I have to get back to work...I..."

"Can I stay here until you get back?"

Lazard stood up and adjusted his attire so he didn't look so ruffled. There was nothing he could do about his swollen lips. "I would be disappointed if you didn't."


End file.
